Um amor impossível
by Captain Jones
Summary: Três anos se passaram desde o fim de AWE. Porém, estando estes três anos em uma ilha, sem absolutamente ninguém, enlouquecendo aos poucos, e com o peso de seus atos o atormentando, Davy Jones preferia não estar vivo, do que estar condenado aquele inferno.
1. Chapter 1

_Antes de mais nada, esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. espero que vcs gostem._

_

* * *

_

**Da mesma autora da trilogia "Para sempre Pirata"**

Um amor impossível

**Personagens principais: Davy Jones/Calypso**

**Categoria:Romance/Drama/Davypso**

**Recomendação: Não recomendada p/ menores de dez anos**

**Conteúdo:Reconciliação/brigas/cenas HOT**

**Baseada em: Piratas do Caribe 2 e Piratas do Caribe 3**

_

* * *

_

_**Um amor impossível **_

_Haviam se passado três anos desde que Capitão Jack Sparrow apunhalou o coração da maior lenda de todos os sete mares: Davy Jones. Ainda não se sabe como, mas Davy Jones sobreviveu, nem ele mesmo sabia como aquilo poderia ser possivel. A ultima coisa da qual ele se lembrava depois de ter seu coração perfurado, foi ouvir a voz de sua antiga amada, Calypso. E depois, ele despertou em uma praia, em uma ilha deserta. Jones ficou durante estes três anos naquela ilha, sem ver uma unica alma. Devido ao tempo que lá passava, sozinho, ele começou a ter alucinações, todas elas com Calypso****__. __Ele cismava em não comer, quando chovia, ele não buscava por abrigo, e delirava constantemente chamando por ela. Se amaldiçoava à cada segundo por ter um dia a amado, e ter aberto mão de tudo por esse amor. Mal sabia ele, o que iria acontecer._**_  
_**

**Capítulo 1**

Era mais um dia como outro qualquer naquela ilha esquecida por Deus. Davy Jones acordou, e lentamente abriu os seus olhos, suspirando tristemente por continuar vivo. Para ele, aquilo não era vida. E sim, um castigo, por ter causado tanto mau para as almas que ele deveria ter guiado quando era capitão do Holandês Voador.

-Meu doce capitão... - Disse uma voz conhecida, chamando a atenção dele.

Ele sabia exatamente quem havia o chamado.

-Calypso? - Perguntou Jones, olhando para Calypso.

Sim, era ela. Sua amada, a mulher que tanto o fizera sofrer, estava ali. Parada diante dele.

-Venha até mim... - Disse ela fazendo um movimento com o dedo para ele segui-la.

Sem hesitar, e completamente tomado pelo impulso, se levantou, e foi até ela. mas antes que pudesse alcança-la, ela começou a se afastar rapidamente, correndo em direção a praia. Jones correu tentando acompanha-la. Após poucos minutos, eles chegaram a praia, e Calypso deixou-o alcança-la. Davy Jones segurou a mão da deusa, e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, e Calypso com a mão livre, tocou delicadamente o rosto dele. Jones fechou os olhos, apreciando o toque. Porém, quando ele os abriu, Calypso havia desaparecido. Sua mente lhe pregara outra cruel peça.

Com raiva e tristeza, deixou-se cair de joelhos na areia, e gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões. Não demorou muito, e lágrimas começaram a correr em sua face. Ele levou a mão ao peito, sentindo as batidas descompassadas de seu coração ferido.

-O QUÊ VOCÊ QUER DE MIM, CALYPSO? O QUE? - Ele perguntava desesperado - Por que você me tortura desta maneira tão cruel? Isso é algum castigo? Por ter feito a primeira corte da irmandade aprisiona-la? ME RESPONDA!

Novamente, como todas as outras vezes, ele não obteve resposta alguma. Sem forças para absolutamente mais nada, desmaiou. Mas seus pensamentos se mantinham fixos em apenas uma unica coisa: Calypso.

* * *

**IM BACK! (risada maligna)**

**Captain Jones está de volta! e com uma nova fic p/ os meus amados leitores.**

Nos próximos caps:

_De dentro das aguas do mar, uma mulher começou a surgir. Mas não era uma mulher comum, era a deusa do mar: Calypso._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_-Davy? - Perguntou ela correndo em direção ao corpo que estava jogado na areia._

**Até a proxima! Reviews por favor!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mais uma vez agradeço a todos q lêem as minhas fics. Eu amo vcs do fundo do meu coração.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2**

**(Enquanto isso, no outro lado da ilha...)  
**

De dentro das aguas do mar, uma mulher começou a surgir. Mas não era uma mulher comum, era a deusa do mar: Calypso. Ela se sentou na areia, e começou a observar as ondas, e pensar nos seus poderes que lhe foram negados pela corte da irmandade. E logo, seus pensamentos chegaram ao homem que_ realmente _era o culpado por ela ter sido aprisionada na forma humana. E também, se lembrou do dia em que voltou a governar os mares. E naquele mesmo dia, foi a ultima vez em que viu Davy Jones.

-Davy... - Calypso sussurrou para si mesma.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um caranguejo que beliscou seu pé.

-O quê? - perguntou ela - Há alguma coisa que você quer me mostrar?

O caranguejo começou a andar, e Calypso se levantou, e o seguiu

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando pelas areias brancas da praia, o caranguejo parou.

-Então? O quê você queria me mostrar? - Perguntou Calypso.

Foi então que ela viu um corpo caido na areia, e o reconheceu de imediato.

-Davy? - Perguntou ela correndo em direção ao corpo que estava jogado na areia - Meu Deus, é você...

Calypso colocou sua mão no peito dele. Seu coração ainda batia.

-Você está vivo! - Disse sorrindo.

-Calypso,Calypso,Calypso... - Repetia Jones em tom de sussurro, porem, desesperadamente.

-Eu estou aqui - Disse Calypso - , Não se preocupe, eu vou tira-lo daqui. E eu conheço um lugar onde não nos encontrarão.

Calypso arrastou Davy Jones em direção ao mar, e logo em seguida, ambos desapareceram.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Calypso e Davy Jones reapareceram na antiga cabana de Calypso, do tempo em que ela ainda estava na forma humana, e ela o levou para dentro. Calypso esforçava-se para subir as escadas arrastando Jones, ela o levou até o seu antigo quarto, e ela o deitou na cama. Ele continuava chamando por Calypso, porem, agora ela gritava como um condenado.

Calypso desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pode, e começou a procurar por algo sobre sua em mesa. Até q ela encontrou um pote no qual continha um liquido de coloração esverdeada. Ela voltou ao quarto, e abriu o pote, e fez Davy Jones tomar o conteúdo que havia no pote. Ele parou de delirar.

-Deus, mantenha este homem vivo - Implorava Calypso - não permita-o morrer em meus braços.

Calypso beijou o rosto de Davy Jones, pedindo para que ele vivesse.

* * *

**Aye pessoal!**

**Este é o nosso segundo cap. espero q vcs gostem dele!**

**Reviews:  
**

**Vitoria Del´ amore: Eu sabia q podia contar com vc para ler minha mais nova fic. Tomara q vc goste deste, e dos próximos caps.  
**

**Nos próximos caps: (Autora foge antes que alguém leia o resumo**)

_-Como eu vim parar aqui? - Perguntou Jones._

_Calypso sentou-se ao seu lado na cama - Eu tirei você de lá.  
_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Calypso aproximou seus lábios dos de Davy Jones até eles se tocarem para um beijo.  
_

**Até a proxima!**

**Mandem Reviews por favor!**

**Captain Jones  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Mais uma vez agradeço a todos q lêem as minhas fics. Eu amo vcs do fundo do meu coração. Vcs são d+!_

**Aviso: Este capítulo contém algumas cenas "HOT" cuidado!**

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3  
**

Três auroras, três tardes, e três noites **(N/A:Se v6 preferirem, três dias)** se passaram desde que Calypso tirou Davy Jones daquela ilha. Ela começou a ficar desesperada. Ele não acordava, não se movia, e o que mais a preocupava:_ Ele não dava o menor sinal de vida._

Já havia anoitecido quando Davy Jones recuperou a consciencia. Ele olhou em volta, até que notou a presença de Calypso no quarto.

-Calypso? - Perguntou ele sentando-se na cama - Isso é um pesadelo, certo?

-Você está bem? - Perguntou ela se aproximando.

-Como eu vim parar aqui? - Perguntou Jones

Calypso sentou-se ao seu lado na cama.

-Eu tirei você de lá - Disse Calypso.

Eles estavam próximos, e suas testas se reuniram brevemente. Calypso ergueu sua mão, tocando suavemente o rosto de Davy Jones. Como em sua alucinação, ele fechou os olhos, apreciando o doce toque da deusa.

-Lembra-se daquela noite, Davy? - Perguntou Calypso provocando-o.

-Eu não me lembro de noite nenhuma. - Respondeu Jones secamente. Mas na verdade, as lembranças estavam vivas em sua mente. E ainda lhe tiravam a sanidade, como se ele ainda os vivesse naquele momento.

-Aquela noite em que nossos corpos se uniram, tornando-se um só - Continuou ela - A noite em que você jurou amor eterno a mim.

Calypso aproximou seus lábios dos de Davy Jones, até eles se tocarem para um beijo. O beijo foi simples, um mero contato entre os lábios, que não durou um segundo, pois Davy Jones quebrou-o e desviou seu olhar de Calypso.

-Esta com medo de que? -Perguntou Calypso.

_-Eu não tenho medo de nada - _Pensou Jones

Ele olhou novamente para Calypso, se aproximou, e a beijou. Davy Jones começou a passear com suas mãos pelo corpo de Calypso, e a puxou mais para perto de si. Calypso não hesitou, e curvou-se sobre ele, fazendo-o deitar na cama, e ela ficar sobre ele. Calypso abriu a camisa de Davy Jones, em seguida começou a acariciar seu peito. Quando Jones ia abrir o vestido de Calypso, ele percebeu que estava fazendo exatamente o que ela queria. Então ele empurrou Calypso, tirando-a de cima de seu corpo.

-Eu sei o que esta tentando fazer - Disse Jones fechando sua camisa - Nós nunca vamos voltar a ser como éramos antes.

Calypso se levantou visivelmente furiosa, e lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador.

-Não conte com isso, Davy Jones. - Dizendo isso, ela saiu do quarto.

-Deus... - Disse Davy Jones passando sua mão em seu rosto - O que eu quase fiz?

Já era tarde, havia passado da meia-noite, e logo o sono o levou.

* * *

**Aye pessoal! (Todos encarando a leitora sem muita empolgação)**

**Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu sei que até agora não houve nada de muito... digamos... "empolgante". **

**Tirando claro, essa pequena "animada" na noite de Davy Jones e Calypso. (Não se preocupem, mais cenas como esta virão. afinal, Davypso p/ mim é tudo e + 1 pouco!) hehehe.**

**Me perdoem, eu ia postar o cap. ontem, mas minha mãe metade Beckett, metade carrasco ficou no computador o dia inteiro.  
**

**Eu juro que vou tentar melhor um pouco mais essa fic. Palavra de pirata! (levanta a mão esquerda, para, pensa, abaixa o a mão, e levanta a mão direita)**

**Mandem Reviews por favor! Eu imploro! (se joga aos pés dos leitores desesperada) Por favor, façam uma autora feliz.  
**

**Captain Jones  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Mais uma vez agradeço a todos q lêem as minhas fics. Eu amo vcs do fundo do meu coração. Sem vcs, isso ñ seria possível!_

_Piratas do Caribe não me pertence. Pertence a disney.  
_

_Mas Bill Nighy pertencerá :D_

**Aviso: Este cap contém algumas cenas "HOT"**_  
_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4  
**

**(Na manhã seguinte)**

Quando Davy Jones acordou, percebeu que ainda estava lá.

-Não foi um sonho. - Pensou Jones.

Por um lado, estava feliz por finalmente depois de três longos anos ter saído da ilha. Por outro lado, não havia gostado nem um pouco em ter reencontrado Calypso.

Foi então, que, para seu total espanto, percebeu que Calypso estava dormindo junto a ele. Davy Jones se levantou alarmado, acordando Calypso.

-Bom dia, meu amor - Disse ela sorrindo.

-Calypso... o quê você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Jones.

-Não me diga que não se lembra? -Perguntou Calypso.

-Não me lembro do que? - Ele perguntou, temendo a resposta que ela estava prestes a lhe dar.

-Da noite maravilhosa que tivemos juntos. Você disse que me amava, e que seu coração sempre pertenceria à mim. - Mentiu ela.

-Você acha que eu sou idiota? - Perguntou Davy Jones indignado em como a mulher a sua frente mentia descaradamente - Diga-me a verdade!

Calypso vendo que ele não acreditaria, suspirou.

-Eu acordei no meio da noite e estava sem sono, então eu vim aqui e deitei com você. - Dizia ela - Você dormia tão profundamente, que nem percebeu quando deitei ao seu lado...

Calypso sorriu, e continuou sua narrativa.

-... e também não percebeu quando eu lhe dei um beijo.

-O QUÊ? - Ele perguntou incrédulo.

Davy Jones tentou discutir com Calypso, porem, a sua voz havia o abandonado naquele momento, e ele ficou abrindo e fechando sua boca, mas nenhum som saia dela.

-Por que tão nervoso? - Perguntou Calypso sorrindo inocentemente - Você não pareceu se importar com o que nós _quase_ fizemos ontem.

-Saia daqui! - Disse Jones quando reencontrou sua voz.

-Não adianta fingir, Davy Jones - Dizia a deusa enquanto se levantava - Porque eu sei que você ainda me ama. _Você sempre me amou_.

-Saia daqui, ou eu não me resposabilizarei por meus atos. - Disse Davy Jones, tentando não encarar Calypso.

Calypso sorriu e aproximou-se de Jones, deixando seu rosto a poucos centimetros do dele.

-_Sempre - _Sussurou ela, enfatizando sua ultima fala.

Rapidamente, Calypso segurou o rosto de Davy Jones com suas duas mãos, e o beijou. Ele correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade que ela, e colocou sua mão entorno da cintura de Calypso. No segundo em que seus lábios se separaram, ela passou sua língua sobre os lábios dele, convidando-os a se abrirem novamente. E eles se abriram. Calypso soltou o rosto de Davy Jones e abriu a camisa dele, percorrendo seu peito rapidamente com suas mãos. Porem, Jones não se deixou levar pelo desejo de possui-la novamente. Ele segurou Calypso pelos pulsos, quebrando o beijo.

-Saia! - Disse Jones indicando a porta.

Ela sorriu, e o encarou por alguns segundos. Quando Calypso deixou o quarto, as palavras dela se repetiram em sua mente.

-_Não amo mais você, não amo mais você, não amo mais você..._ - Repetia para si mesmo.

Não importava quantas vezes Davy Jones repetisse aquela frase, ela não se tornaria verdade. Ele ainda sentia os beijos dela queimando em seus lábios, assim como também sentia o beijo que haviam acabado de dar.

_-Você deveria dar uma chance a ela Davy Jones - _Disse uma voz atrás dele.

Ele se virou, e viu a si mesmo, como ele era antes de ficar amaldiçoado. Jones revirou os olhos, como se aquela não fosse a primeira vez que via aquela figura.

-O quê você quer? - Pergutou Davy Jones.

-_O quê eu quero? - _Perguntou ele - _Não se trata do que eu quero, e sim o que você quer._

-Você não é real. É só mais uma maldita alucinação. - Disse Jones.

-_Posso não ser real, mas eu sei o que você quer. - _Disse ele - _E você quer Calypso devolta._

-Você enlouqueceu? - Perguntou Davy Jones - Eu não a amo!

-_Isso é o que você diz, mas não o que sente - _ele respondeu

-Como pode saber seu tolo? - Perguntou Jones - Deixou-se enganar por uma deusa, como pode ter certeza de que não está novamente enganado?

_-Porque eu sou você, gosmento! - _Disse ele

-Ria enquanto pode! Agradesça a Calypso por termos ficado deste jeito! - Respondeu Davy Jones.

-_Nós temos muita raiva dela por ter nos abandonado - _Dizia ele - _Mas nós não a odiamos._

-Odiando Calypso ou não, nunca irei perdoa-la pelo que fez! - Disse Jones furioso._  
_

_-Nós já a amamos um dia, por que não podemos ama-la outra vez? - _Perguntou ele

-EU NÃO A AMO! - Gritou Davy Jones - NÃO PODE ME OBRIGAR A AMA-LA NOVAMENTE!

_-Certo, não volte a ama-la - _disse ele_ - Mas fique sabendo, que não serei eu a sofrer com isso. Mas sim você._

Dizendo isso, ele desapareceu.

-_Teimoso_ - Pensou Davy Jones - _Eu não sou mais assim. Eu mudei, eu não sofro mais com o amor._

Ele não havia mudado nada, continuava sendo teimoso. Pois não queria admitir o que sentia por Calypso. O que ele sempre sentiu._  
_

* * *

**Aye pessoal! Me desculpem pela demora. culpem a net daqui de casa é não funciona! Não se preocupem, mais cenas hot estão por vir.  
**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Vitória Del´amore: Não precisa ficar ansiosa, pois estou postando os caps o mais rápido que posso no momento. espero q goste deste cap.**

**

* * *

**

**Mandem Reviews por favor, façam uma autora feliz. :D  
**

**Captain Jones  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi meus amados! Desculpem a demora, please._

_Piratas do Caribe não me pertence. Pertence a disney. E esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.  
_

_Mas Davy Jones pertencerá :D_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5  
**

_Depois daquele beijo, ambos pensaram que a situação iria melhorar, porém estavam enganados. Conforme o tempo passava, mais a situação piorava, e mais eles discutiam. A convivencia entre os dois havia se tornado insuportavel._

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**  
_

_-_Fique você sabendo, que eu sofri muito! - Gritava Calypso.

_-_Sofreu tanto a ponto de arrancar seu coração para a dor acabar? - Perguntou Davy Jones

-Não... - Admitiu ela.

-POIS EU TIVE DE FAZE-LO! - Gritou ele furioso - Eu teria vivido se não fosse você. Eu _realmente _teria vivido.

-_Você só está vivo porque eu lhe salvei!_ - Gritou Calypso, que quando percebeu o que tinha dito, cobriu a boca com uma das mãos.

Davy Jones foi pego de surpresa pelas palavras de Calypso.

-O quê? - Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer.

-_Eu_ salvei você - Disse ela - , _eu_ não permiti que você morresse,_ eu_ lhe dei a oportunidade de amar e ser amado novamente, eu...

-Me pôs naquela ilha? - Perguntou Davy Jones

-Eu não... - Dizia Calypso

-Quando você diz que deu à mim a chance de amar, você quer dizer que quer que eu a ame. - Dizia Jones - Eu jamais amarei você. E por sua causa, fiquei desta maneira, e nunca mais serei amado.

-Davy... - Tentou dizer Calypso

-Antes eu estivesse morto, do que estar condenado ao inferno que é minha vida. - Disse ele - E foi você, que fez dela o que ela é.

Davy Jones subiu as escadas, e deixou Calypso para trás.

-Você está enganado - Sussurrou Calypso para si mesma - _Pois eu amo você._

**(Mais tarde naquela noite)**_  
_

* * *

**Aye pessoal! Estou tendo vibrações de que o couro irá comer! (se v6 preferirem a chapa irá esquentar!)**

**

* * *

**

**Uma coisa eu digo... (Apenas para deixa-las curiosas) **

**No próximo cap.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**

_**CENAS "MEGA-HOT"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Digo mais uma coisa, o Davy já ficou sem camisa tantas vezes nesta fic que não sei como ainda não morri! :D  
**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Vitória Del´amore: Quem em sã consciencia não AMA uma cena "Hot"? É o nosso amado Davyzinho está lelé da cuca mesmo... **

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa: Se eu te conheço, vc vai AMAR o próximo cap!  
**

**ShadoniaFan a. k. a Lady Santos: calma! Nosso cap ja está aki. espero q vc goste!

* * *

**

**Reviews por favor! **

**

* * *

**

**façam uma autora feliz. :D²  
**

**Captain Jones  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi meus amados! desculpem a demora, culpem o carnaval por isso! Culpem também a minha mãe, e o sistema educacional! _

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo com direito a trilha sonora!**_

_**A lenda - Sandy & Junior (O link p/ ouvir a musica está no meu perfil)**_

_**INDISPENSÁVEL!**_

_(me perdoem se ñ gostarem da musica, mas ela combina com o cap.)_

_**Antes q eu me esqueça, feliz dia da mulher atrasado p/ minhas leitoras!**_

_**Aviso: Este cap contém cenas "MEGA-HOT" portanto cuidado, MUITO CUIDADO quando estiverem lendo!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 6**

**(Mais tarde naquela noite)**

Ambos deitaram-se, esperando que o sono chegasse, e os levassem com ele. Porém, nenhum deles estava tendo sorte alguma. As perguntas que eles queriam ver respondidas os perturbavam de forma quase que insuportável.

-_Por que ela me salvou?_ - Pensava Davy Jones.

-_Ele ainda me ama? - _Pensava Calypso

Não havia ninguém para responder a estas perguntas, eles teriam de descobrir as respostas delas sozinhos. Por mais que eles quisessem ficar um com o outro, nenhum deles queria dar o braço a torcer.

-Eu não aguento mais! - Disse Calypso se levantando e indo até o quarto onde Davy Jones estava.

**(No quarto)**

Davy Jones não compreendia porque Calypso tinha salvado sua vida, e seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Calypso abriu a porta com a força de um tornado.

**-**O quê você está**... -**Dizia Jones, até ser interrompido pelos lábios de Calypso que se uniram novamente aos seus em um beijo intenso.

-Pelos bons tempos, - Dizia Calypso - faça amor comigo, por favor.

Ambos ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, até que Davy Jones quebrou aquele silêncio sepulcral.

-Se eu fizer, você me deixará em paz? – Perguntou Jones.

-Para sempre. - Ela respondeu roçando seus lábios nos dele.

-Ótimo – Ele respondeu, em seguida, beijou Calypso.

**(N/A: TURN... ON... THE ... ****MUSIC!)**

Mas ele não aceitou passar a noite com ela _só _para ela deixá-lo em paz. Mas sim porque ele sentia falta de Calypso. _Muita falta._ Novamente, ele puxou Calypso mais para perto de si, ela curvou-se sobre Jones, e eles deitaram na cama. Calypso ficou sobre ele. Jones começou a abrir o vestido de Calypso, e ela lhe tirou a camisa.

_Bem lá no céu uma lua existe,_

_Vivendo só no seu mundo triste_

_O seu olhar sobre a terra lançou_

_E veio procurando por amor._

Jones beijou-a com calma, sentindo bem cada canto de sua boca quente e os lábios macios, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam sua cintura delicada. Davy Jones mergulhou sua língua na boca de Calypso, e esta ficou muito contente com o feito.

_Sentiu na pele aquele brilho tocar  
E pela lua foi se apaixonar._

Calypso deixou-se entregar as caricias de seu amado. Na mente de Davy Jones, uma voz falou: "Deixa acontecer, Jones"- e foi o que ele fez.

_Se a lenda dessa paixão,  
Faz sorrir ou faz chorar  
O coração é quem sabe  
Se a lua toca no mar,  
Ela pode nos tocar  
Pra dizer que o amor_

_não se acabe._

Ambos estavam consumidos pela chama do desejo que queimava dentro de seus corações. Num gesto rápido, Jones a empurrou para o lado, deitando-se sobre ela, sem interromper a união de seus lábios, e se entregou, mais uma vez à loucura de tê-la nos braços.

_Se cada um faz a sua história  
A nossa pode ser feliz também  
Se um coração diz que sim à paixão  
Como pode o outro dizer não?_

_Luz que banha a noite  
E faz o sol adormecer  
Mostra como eu amo você_

O corpo de Calypso tremia a cada toque dele, e ela sentiu arfar quando Davy Jones começou a beijar seu pescoço. Os beijos desceram por seu pescoço, fazendo-a gemer e se contorcer. Em seguida, ele seguiu para seus seios, os tocando, e os beijando, deliciado ao ver a expressão de gosto no rosto dela.

_Pra dizer que o amor_

_Não se acabe_

Calypso cravou suas unhas nas costas de Davy Jones, fazendo-o gemer para sua satisfação. Ela beijou-lhe ardorosamente, enquanto sentia os braços dele envolta do seu corpo, em uma possessão incrível, seduzindo-a com beijos e carícias cada vez mais ousadas.

_Se a lenda dessa paixão,  
Faz sorrir ou faz chorar  
O coração é quem sabe  
Se a lua toca no mar,  
Ela pode nos tocar  
Pra dizer que o amor_

_não se acabe._

Logo, ambos haviam chegado ao ponto máximo do prazer, ofegantes e trêmulos. Os rostos suados, os lábios inchados por beijos. Davy Jones afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela, e olhou fundo nos seus olhos.

-Eu te amo – Sussurrou Calypso beijando o rosto dele diversas vezes – Eu te amo.

-Eu... – Dizia Davy Jones – Eu também te amo.

_Pra dizer que o amor_

_não se acabe._

_

* * *

_

**Aye pessoal! Simplesmente "_MEGA-HOT"_** (autora morrre) (carinha da produção aparece com o ressucitador) (Captain Jones volta dos mortos)

**Nossa! essa foi por pouco!**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**Vitoria Del´amore: Bem, eu tenho certeza d q vc amou este cap. E concordo com vc chapa quente + cenas hot = perfect cap.**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa: Quem não ama uma chapa bem quente? E garanto q o próximo cap. será postado em breve.

* * *

**

**Mandem reviews façam uma autora feliz! :D**

**

* * *

Captain Jones  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_ULTIMO CAPÍTULO! (HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)_

_Carinha da produção: Alguém da um tapa nela!_

_Outro carinha da produção: Quem da tapa nela nessa fic é o Davy, mas ele está no capítulo agora  
_

_Carinha da produção: Ta bom! (Dá tapa na Captain Jones)_

_Captain Jones: (furiosa) Qual é a tua? Quem me da tapa nessa fic é o Davy! Tá no olho da rua!_

_Outro carinha da prod: Estamos ao vivo. Lembra? A fic. Os leitores!  
_

_Captain Jones: Oq? Ah é, estamos ao vivo! CURTAM NOSSO ULTIMO CAP! Antes que eu me esqueça, quem quiser ver as fotos que inspiraram minhas fics, me add no orkut e veja o album Davy Jones.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7  
**

**(Na manhã seguinte)**

Os primeiros raios de sol começaram a surgir, iluminado o Caribe, e revelando um homem e uma mulher, que haviam passado uma noite inesquecivel juntos. A silhueta dos corpos adormecidos de ambos por de baixo do único lençol que os cobria estava bem definida.

Davy Jones abriu os seus olhos, e quase que imediatamente olhou para Calypso, que estava adormecida sobre seu peito. Ele sorriu. Jones queria apenas guardar na memória aquele momento. Há muito ele sonhava novamente com o gosto dela, o toque, o cheiro... Nada mais conseguiria apagar a paixão que corria em suas veias.

Davy Jones acariciou suavemente o rosto de Calypso com um de seus tentáculos. A pele dela era macia, Jones jamais se esqueceria da primeira vez em que a teve ao seu lado. Da primeira vez que provou de seus lábios, e se entregou a ela, de corpo e alma.

Neste momento, Calypso despertou, e olhou para Davy Jones.

-Davy, - Disse Calypso surpresa ao ver que ele já estava acordado - eu já estou levantando, trato é trato.

Ela sentou-se na cama, e começou a procurar pelo seu vestido, porém Davy Jones a segurou pelo braço.

-Por que a pressa? Fique deitada mais um pouco. - Disse ele fazendo-a deitar novamente sobre seu peito.

Calypso estranhou aquela atitude. Na noite passada ele queria ficar o mais longe possivel dela, agora, ele não deixou-a partir.

-Você não havia dito que queria que eu o deixasse em paz? - Calypso Perguntou

-Mudei de ideia - Respondeu Jones - Gosto da sua companhia.

-Existe mais bondade em você do que imagina - Ela lhe disse

-Calypso, depois que eu morri... O quê aconteceu? - Perguntou Jones - Como eu cheguei naquela ilha?

-Hades - Disse Calypso

-Hades? - Perguntou ele - O lider do mundo inferior? O deus dos mortos?

-Sim. Quando você morreu, eu não deixei você chegar ao fundo do mar... - Ela contava

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Calypso havia chegado ao fundo do mar, a tempo de salvar o homem que amava. Ela olhou para cima, e viu o corpo dele afundando nas águas. Calypso ergueu os seus braços, e segurou-o. Ela não iria abandona-lo. Como ela havia prometido, depois que fosse livre, eles ficariam juntos para sempre._

_-Eu não o deixarei, meu amor. - Disse Calypso._

_-Eu não contaria com isso se fosse você - Disse uma voz atrás de Calypso._

_Calypso se virou, reconhecendo a voz._

_-Hades! - Disse Calypso_

_-Você já causou sofrimento demais a esta alma, Calypso. - Disse Hades - A hora dele chegou. Ele tem que morrer.  
_

_-NÃO! - Disse ela - Ele não pode morrer..._

_-A alma dele não pertence à você Calypso! - Disse Hades - Uma alma como esta não se encontra em qualquer lugar, e acredite quando eu lhe digo, a alma de Davy Jones é muito disputada entre os deuses._

_-Mas ela também não pertence a você! - Disse Calypso - E eu..._

_-Você o ama? - Perguntou Hades - Me poupe, você nunca quis se juntar a este humano! E se você não o entregar, eu irei tira-lo a força de você._

_-Pois que a força seja! - Ela disse._

_-Não seja burra, você sabe que seus poderes podem ser novamente retirados de você se continuar interrompendo o destino dele... - Disse Hades - E você acabou de recupera-los, não seria bom voltar a ser uma reles humana. Entregue-o._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

-... Ele sabia que eu iria ao mundo inferior tentar lhe trazer de volta, então ele lhe escondeu naquela ilha, para que eu não pudesse encontra-lo - Completou Calypso - Nunca mais.

-Desgraçado... - Disse Davy Jones

-Concordo. Eu fiquei durante estes anos todos tentando descobrir onde Hades havia escondido você, e finalmente lhe encontrei. - Ela disse sorrindo um pouco.

-Eu tenho mais uma pergunta a fazer a você. - Disse Davy Jones

-Qual? - Perguntou Calypso.

-Por que você me salvou? - Ele perguntou

-Porque eu te amo. - Respondeu Calypso.

-Você já disse isso - Disse Jones - Ontem a noite, lembra-se?

-Você também disse que me amava. - Disse Calypso.

-Não vou negar... - Disse Davy Jones

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Epílogo (5 semanas depois)_

_Esta é a nossa história. Depois de anos sentindo apenas ódio, e causando mal à todos a minha volta, consegui me erguer e sair do abismo em que me encontrava. Quem diria que, no final, eu e Calypso nos reencontraríamos, e terminaríamos por nos amar outra vez. Por isso, relato hoje de forma verdadeira todos os fatos desta empreitada, porque..._

-Davy - Disse Calypso se aproximando dele com um sorriso no rosto.

Davy Jones parou de escrever, e foi até sua amada, lhe beijando apaixonadamente.

-Davy, antes de mais nada eu tenho uma noticia para lhe contar. - Disse ela sorrindo ainda mais.

-Qual noticia? - Perguntou Davy Jones.

-Eu estou grávida - Respondeu Calypso

**

* * *

**

**Aye pessoal!**

** Me desculpem pela demora, a companhia das indias escolares não largavam do meu pé. **

**E a minha mãe também. Ela havia desconectado os cabos da net porque eu havia assistido Rango 7 vezes seguidas, e ficava gritando histericamente sempre que Jake cascavel entrava em cena. **

**E porque eu me ferrei na aula de história. **

**E porque eu espanquei um colega meu (longa história) Mas eu sou esperta e conectei eles novamente! (risada maligna)**

**Antes de mais nada, eu tenho que dar uma nota: Hades**

_Como o senhor implacável e invencível da morte, é Hades o deus mais odiado pelos mortais, Hades costuma apresentar um papel secundário na mitologia, pois o fato de ser o governante do Mundo dos Mortos ou inferior faz com que seu trabalho seja "dividido" entre outras divindades, tais como Tanatos, ou as Queres. estas últimas retratadas na Ilíada recolhendo avidamente as almas dos homens, enquanto Tanatos surge nos mitos da bondosa Alceste ou do astuto Sísifo._

**Bem, espero ter escalrecido as duvidas de alguns leitores sobre Hades.**

**Não acredito que a fic acabou... Ç_Ç**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**Vitoria Del´amore:Eu também achei este cap perfect (modestia parte)  
**

**Srta. Beatrice Barbossa: Como eu já disse antes, quem ñ ama uma boa cena HOT?  
**

**ShadoniaFan a.k.a Lady Santos: Agradeço muito mesmo por vc ter lido a fic. Espero que goste do ultimo cap.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Me façam feliz! só oq precisam fazer é mandar reviews porfavooor! é o ultimo cap, mandem reviews**

**Até a próxima aventura!**

**

* * *

**

**Captain Jones**

**_Pirate forever_  
**


End file.
